1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit interrupters, including a trip unit. The disclosed concept also relates to systems including trip units for circuit interrupters. The disclosed concept further relates to accessory modules for circuit interrupters.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus include, for example, circuit switching devices; circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers; network protectors; contactors; motor starters; motor controllers; and other load controllers. Electrical switching apparatus such as circuit interrupters and, in particular, circuit breakers of the molded case variety, are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,191.
Circuit interrupters, such as for example and without limitation, circuit breakers, are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload condition, a short circuit, or another fault condition, such as an arc fault or a ground fault. Molded case circuit breakers typically include a pair of separable contacts per phase. The separable contacts may be operated either manually by way of a handle disposed on the outside of the case or automatically in response to a detected fault condition. Typically, such circuit breakers include an operating mechanism, which is designed to rapidly open and close the separable contacts, and a trip mechanism, such as a trip unit, which senses a number of fault conditions to trip the breaker automatically. Upon sensing a fault condition, the trip unit trips the operating mechanism to a trip state, which moves the separable contacts to their open position.
Industrial circuit breakers often use a circuit breaker frame, which houses a trip unit. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,760; and 6,144,271. The trip unit may be modular and may be replaced, in order to alter the electrical properties of the circuit breaker.
It is well known to employ trip units which utilize a microprocessor to detect various types of overcurrent trip conditions and provide various protection functions, such as, for example, a long delay trip, a short delay trip, an instantaneous trip, and/or a ground fault trip. The long delay trip function protects the load served by the protected electrical system from overloads and/or overcurrents. The short delay trip function can be used to coordinate tripping of downstream circuit breakers in a hierarchy of circuit breakers. The instantaneous trip function protects the electrical conductors to which the circuit breaker is connected from damaging overcurrent conditions, such as short circuits. As implied, the ground fault trip function protects the electrical system from faults to ground.
Some known molded case circuit breakers (MCCBs) include a short delay time setting. The actual short delay trip time is intentionally delayed and has a minimum trip time of approximately 37 milliseconds (mS) resulting from the calculation time of a short delay algorithm performed by a microprocessor. The instantaneous feature of these MCCBs is provided by a fixed analog override circuit. A single zener diode is predetermined with a single fixed threshold value. The fixed analog override circuit detects a peak current value and initiates a trip in less than one line cycle. Because the zener diode is a fixed and non-adjustable component, the instantaneous trip threshold is set to a single fixed value. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0195337.
Zone selective interlocking (ZSI) (e.g., also known as “zone interlocking”) controls circuit breakers in order to provide selectivity with relatively very short delay times, irrespective of the number of zones (e.g., without limitation, a line side zone; a load side zone; a number of upstream zones; a number of downstream zones; a number of grading levels) and the location of a fault in a power distribution system. A ZSI input and a ZSI output are provided at each circuit breaker. Interlocking may be applied to faults between phases or earth-faults or both.
As one example, zone interlocking uses a communication mechanism to connect line and load circuit breaker trip units together. When a fault occurs, the trip units communicate to determine which load side circuit breaker is closest to the fault. The trip unit in the circuit breaker closest to the fault overrides any customer-defined delay and opens instantaneously, thereby clearing the fault and allowing the line side circuit breakers to remain closed.
If ZSI is used in several zones, then each circuit breaker affected by, for example, a short circuit current (i.e., upstream of the fault) interrogates the circuit breaker(s) directly downstream of that affected circuit breaker to determine whether the short circuit current is present in or is affecting the adjacent downstream zone. A delay setting is adjusted at each circuit breaker to ensure that the downstream circuit breaker, directly upstream of the fault, has time to interrupt the fault current. The advantages of ZSI increase with additional zones, since time-based selectivity can result in unacceptably long delays at the upstream power source end of the system.
The ZSI communication mechanism employs a pair of conductors between two or more compatible trip units. ZSI makes it possible for programmed trip unit settings to be altered automatically to respond to different fault conditions and locations, thereby localizing the effects of an interruption and providing positive coordination between circuit breakers.
An existing electronic trip unit does not allow for selective coordination of circuit breakers using zone interlocking. Hence, there exists a need to provide this function.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit interrupters.
There is further room for improvement in systems including trip units for circuit interrupters.